


Hange's Homework Folder

by FruitPunchNinja



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, LeviHan Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitPunchNinja/pseuds/FruitPunchNinja
Summary: A fluffy modern day office AU About Levi snooping on Hange's secret files.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Hange's Homework Folder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheHeartOfStories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeartOfStories/gifts).



> This was written for LeviHan Secret Santa 2020!I hope you guys enjoy this :)

  
Levi already sent all five of his subordinates down at Hange’s lab and all of them came back with nothing. Usually their teams were praised for their seamless coordination but some days, Hange gets a little too distracted with god knows what and somehow he had to suffer for it.

  
“Sir!”Moblit stood up from his desk looking more stressed than usual.The rest of Hange’s team was running around carrying boxes upon boxes of files and equipments ready to be filed away.

”Where is she?” He asked sternly as he walked towards Moblit’s desk avoiding the mess on the floor.” She's on her way sir! She just got held up with a meeting with Marley scientists.”

  
Something in him involuntarily churned when he heard about the Marley scientists. She’s meeting with that monkey again. Ever since the company merger, they’ve been meeting more than he was comfortable to admit. Zeke is a little too chummy and Hange is a little too oblivious to his advances. He’s not jealous of course. He is just a concerned friend. Tch. He can already hear Erwin and Mike sniggering at that. Those two had been very weirdly invested in this non existent tension they keep on insisting he and Hange has.

Okay fine, he’ll admit it. He maybe he's a little into Hange. Okay,maybe not a just a little but definitely not a lot...just a normal amount of healthy non possessive infatuation towards a kind,beautiful and crazed scientist. As for Hange ,well, he isn't too sure. She's naturally friendly and sweet to everyone so he can never tell if he is in anyway special to her. But ultimately, he decided he is okay with whatever they have.

  
“Uhm sir?”Moblit’s voice brought him back.

  
”Give me all her files for the merger.I’ll finish the report myself.”

“I’m not sure where it is but if I were to guess...”Moblit fished out a box marked with the words important stuff filled with different drives scribbled with odd file names. “I guess this is it.”Moblit handed him a weathered drive with the words HangesSecretFiles_final_confidential_2020.He gave Moblit a small nod as a sign of thanks.

”Tell her to meet me in my office when she gets back.”Moblit nodded in acknowledgment before sitting back on his desk and going back to work.

  
#

Levi finished the report around 8pm.Everyone has come and gone at this hour and he wondered why Hange hasn’t stopped by by now. Don’t tell me she went out to dinner with that goddamn gorilla? Tch.Again,He’s not jealous. He’s just worried as a friend. Hange and Zeke connected in ways he cant even explain. He assumed their passion for science and their unparalleled intellect had something to do with it. It made him uncomfortable watching her eyes light up as she started discussing scientific conversations with him that even Erwin has no clue about. They've been spending a little too much time together and he didn’t like that one bit. Zeke was involved in a lot of borderline inhumane experiments in the past and some of his sadistic methods had some interesting results and he assumes Hange wanted to hear more about that. It doesn’t help that he’s also unbearably charismatic. He could easily charm her and tempt her with scientific banter. But he knows Hange’s way too smart to be seduced like that or atleast, he hopes. Again,he is not jealous.

His eyes drifted to the folder files on Hange’s drive.Beside the merger files was a suspicious folder called Hange’s Homework Folder. Homework? Shes 30, what kind of homework is in there? He hovered his cursor over the icon and was surprised that it was encrypted with a password. What is in there? Is it secret files for a project in collaboration with Zeke? His mind raced. Is that why shes been meeting with him?Tch.Who cares?Its none of his business anyway. He was ready to turn off his PC and call it a day but something bothered him. What if the man has finally seduced her to the dark side and there are files of unauthorized human experimentation in this folder? He couldn’t let her do that can he?

  
He hovered his mouse towards the folder once again and tried to type in her birthdate. **Error.**

  
_Of course. Too simple._

  
He typed in her pets name Sawney. **Error**

  
He typed in her favorite movie,Mars Attacks. **Still,Error.**

  
He racked his brain for a password...Finally, he typed in leviackermanisfivefoottwo a reference to a joke about him being too short to be used as a password, and he was granted access to the folder. Tch.She's such an idiot. Inside the folder was another folder called N.U.D.E.S. He rolled his eyes at that. He’s pretty sure this was another one of her schemes to discourage any would-be-snooper to stay away from her secret folder or its a moronic abbreviation of a project name. Levi double clicked the icon as he took a sip of the tea Petra brewed for him before she left the office. He choked when the contents of the folder were revealed.

  
“Holy fucking fuck.” He said as he spat the tea he was sipping.

  
#

Against his better judgement, Levi browsed the folder. Is this a creep move? Yes! He hated himself for making that choice. There's no excuse to this doucebaggery. This was definitely not one of his proudest moments.

  
“Hey Levi Moblit said you wanted to see me.” Hange announced as she barged in his office.

Shit! Levi was mortified, He scrambled to close this one photo of her on her couch, naked, laying on her on her stomach. Her perfect ass was arched and her long legs crossed behind her.

“What’s wrong?” Hange asked innocently as she took a step closer to his desk. A wave of gut crushing guilt slapped him on the face. He can't believe he did this to her. Those are private photos and he had no right to take a peek like some crazy pervert. How can he make it up to her? Should he tell her the truth? Should he lie and pretend nothing happened? Fuck he’s such a creep!What he did was wrong and theres no way to justify it. He wanted to punch himself. Maybe he did deserve a punch in the face. His panic was only amplified when he realized that Hange was now staring at her drive still connected in his computer. He’s hoping she wont put two and two together and...

  
“How many have you seen?"Hange's head innocently cocked to the side.

  
“Nothing.” Fuck lying felt awful. ”Not much...”He corrected himself. Shit! Somehow, telling the truth felt even worse!

  
“So you've seen some.” Hange locked the door behind her. Levi jumped at the click of the door. A dark feral grin is now starting to form on her face. He panicked. She's gonna throw a fit and trash his office for sure.

  
”Look,Four Eyes I...You have to leave...”

  
“Why?” She asked innocently. His throat closed up as he scrambled of an excuse for his behavior.

”I-I...”He stammered.

She sighed.

"Okay shorty, I'll leave. In one condition." Hange walked around his desk and stood behind him. Whatever kind of punishment she's thinking he'd agree. What he did was heinous and the fact that he is still having more inappropriate thoughts about her right now is just unacceptable. "Levi..."She purred beside his ear. He swallowed at the mention of his name. _She’s gonna snap your neck._ A voice at the back of his head warned him.

  
"Which one is your favorite?" Her question sent goosebumps on his flesh.

  
In his mind, the answer was immediate, there is no contest. One where she's kneeling on her couch, wearing a tight black see through lace lingerie complete with a garter belt and stockings. Its one of the least racy ones but the way she stared at the camera with that blown up doe eyes...fuck. 

  
“Show me.” She whispered. Her hand covered his over the mouse reminding him to move and he dumbly did as she asked. Now,The photo was staring him right in the face once again.

"Hmm...That one huh?"

“Tch. Yes that one. Will you leave now?”

“Well, I could, but what if I tell you I’m wearing that same exact lingerie right now.”

Good heavens! His blood rushed down south. When Hange slid her hand and along his arm, he found himself grabbing her wrist, stopping her.

”This is inappropriate.” He said.

“Were not doing anything Levi.” She chuckled. ”Besides, you are looking at my nudes so you are not in any moral high ground here.” Hange pulled away and kicked his office chair around. The scientist then, started taking off her labcoat and unbuttoning her shirt. Levi didn’t find the strength protest and gaped at her like an idiot. And when she pulled her pants down he was granted with the sexiest most goddamn erotic thing he’s seen in his life. She really was wearing the whole goddamn thing. He opened and closed his mouth at the sight. He had to clear his throat a couple of times before garnering the strength to say something.

  
“You wore that to your meeting with Zeke?” **LEVI ACKERMAN YOU ARE A FUCKING DUMBASS!** He immediately wanted to staple his mouth shut. A literal goddess was standing in front of him and his stupid mouth really had to open up and fuck it up for him.

  
Hange’s brow raised up. “Are you jealous?” The fact the she sounded genuinely confused is a testament to how dense she could be sometimes.

  
“Tch.”Levi’s face ran hot and he turned away. Hange only chuckled at that and unceremoniously straddled him.

  
“If you must know,I haven’t done my laundry for a month Levi."She used her index finger to make him look at her. "I literally have no clean underwear left at home. This is just a happy coincidence.” She clarified earning a disgusted grimace from him.

  
“You are gross.” He said cupping her ass pulling her snugly against his lap. Their faces are closer now. His heart skipped beat when Hange started to gently caress his face. “I feel like we should kiss.”

  
“Geez You think?”He said as if its the most obvious thing.He stared at her lips. He didn't know who moved first but when their lips met Levi was sent to a whirlpool of emotions. He’s excited and scared and relieved and thrilled. Fuck he didn't know you could feel so many emotions all at once. Hange always had that effect on him didn’t she?He gently slipped his tongue on her mouth and was beyond pleased when she tenderly sucked on it before slipping hers to his. He let his hands wander on her back feeling the material of her lingerie against his skin. His pants are uncomfortably tight now and Hange seemed to notice his problem. She started grinding on him earning a moan from him. By the gods this is not how he thought his day would go but he is not complaining. He was just about to unhook her bra when Hange completely pulled away from him,stood up and took a couple of steps back. He panicked .Was he rushing her? Is she uncomfortable? Shit. Did he fuck up? Is this some weird torture idea to get back on him from snooping on her private folder?

“Calm down shorty.” she smiled. ”I need you to move on the couch.” He let out the breath hes holding. Thank fuck. He didnt need to be told twice,he moved so quick and ungracefully he accidentally kicked his office chair sending it tumbling down on the floor. Hange snorted. ”Shut up.” He said frowning at her. ”Just get to the couch.” She said picking up the chair and positioning it upright.

  
Levi wanted to faint as he watched her saunter towards him. The way her bra cupped and pushed her breasts together,t he tightness of the garter belt on her hips and the lacey panties shes wearing was sending him to a lustful frenzy. the only thing that ruined the whole thing was the fact that shes still wearing her neon green crocs and white fluffy socks underneath .”Hey!Quit looking at my feet!Or do you have a thing for that too?Don’t get me wrong I wont judge but...”

  
“I’m not looking at your feet dumbass,I’m looking at your questionable fashion choice.”

  
“What my crocs? For your information these are very comfortable.” Hange said as she positioned herself to straddle him once again. ”While were on the subject of horrible fashion choices, Have I mentioned that I hate this shirt?

  
“Do you now?”

  
“Yep and I hate your pants too.”

  
“Tch.”Levi reached out to the back of her ponytail and grabbed a fistful of her hair to tug her in a deep and needy kiss. Hange’s hands are busy unbuttoning his shirt and he took that as a sign to start unclasping her bra. His mouth slipped down from her lips to pepper her long lovely neck with kisses until his mouth found the peak of her breast. Hange let out a delectable moan and grasped at his hair a little tighter pulling his face flush on he breasts as if asking him to go rougher. Fuck! his pants are unbelievably tight now. Levi briefly stood up carrying Hange along with him and gently laid her down the couch. He was kneeling over her now and he took the time to stare and marvel at her beauty. None of those photos from her folder can compare to this sight he thought. ”Are you sure you want this four eyes?”  
Hange gave him a small shy nod. He could have sworn she blushed a little deeper at the question. “I want you.” She gave him a smile as she reached out to caress his cheek. ”I’ve always wanted you.” She added in almost a whisper. Levi almost forgot how to breathe. He was supposed to say he wanted her too but shit...He doesn’t know how. He was afraid he’d say something stupid if he tried so instead, he went in for another kiss. But this time it was slow, more intimate. If he cant say it at least he hoped he could show her. His hands found her breasts, gave it a little squeeze before traveling down her stomach to her navel and ultimately underneath that gorgeous lace panty she wore.

#

"What are you thinking about?"Hange's chin rested on his chest, her face flushed pink in the afterglow of their activities.

She smiled as she gently reached out and pushed the stray pieces of his hair away from his face. Fuck. He is totally fucked now isn't he?(both literally and figuratively that's for sure.)"You're smiling and its sort of freaking me out." She added.

"Tch don't be stupid, I don't smile."

She chuckled. Hange looked absolutely divine in this light and he's not only saying that because they fucked. No, He's always seen it. Even when she wore ridiculous pieces of clothing and refused to shower for God knows how long, the ultimate truth is she's beautiful.

"I'm sorry about the photos." He choked out. 

"Are you really?" She raised a brow at him.

"Yeah, those are private and I shouldn't have snooped."

"That's true. You're lucky I've got a thing for you..." ** _shit! shit! shit! She's got a thing for me? wtf! okay Levi calm down she didn't propose!_** He celebrated internally.

"How did you guess my password anyway?"

He shrugged. "You won't shut up about that joke the last time we drank."

"Heh! At least something good came out of it. "She now laid her head flat on his chest and he hoped she cant hear how happy he is with that whole _I've got a thing for you_ statement. Levi wondered if he ever felt this way with anyone else before. He's never one who sits down to asses his feelings but...Hange does things to him...whatever that fucking means. 

"We should go..." He blurted out.

"Oh?" Her eyes cast down and she started to pull back. "I should probably head home too..."

"NO!" He shouted and Hange recoiled. Okay, He didn't mean to yell but that's not what he meant and he wanted to make that clear. "I mean...we should go out sometime...to dinner or whatever."

"Or whatever?" Hange gave out a small chuckle. Her eyes were back on his and his stomach did back flips. "And here I thought you're not a romantic sort."

"I have my moments." He said as he reached down to lead her in a kiss.

He wrapped his arms a little tighter around her and wondered if he ever held anything as warm and beautiful as her.

He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like this? Please let me know what you think.  
> I'm on Tumblr @fruitpunchninja101 ♥


End file.
